


Base Greetings

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comic, F/M, Kissing, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2016, with text description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: Luke & Mara, in colors.(images re-uploaded on August 30th, 2017)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amemait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/gifts).



 

[description: a three pages comic about Mara and Luke greeting each other. The color palette is limited: dark blue, light blue, orange, white, gray and tan. 

First page, first frame: Luke Skywalker is fiddling with the collar of his orange flight suit. His helmet is under is left arm, and he's holding his gloves on the same side. He's muttering, "Come fly with us, they said. For old time's sake—we got Janson tamed, they said..." Far above him, on a balcony-corridor in the blue shadows, one lone figure is watching him. 

Second frame: The lone figure is seen from closer. It appears to be female, wearing a sleeveless jumpsuit, gloves, belt and pack at its hips, and wearing a hood concealing hair and features.

Third frame: The view is from above the lone figure's shoulder, looking down at the floor of the hangar the action takes place in. The hangar isn't very busy, and Luke Skywalker going toward the door is easy to see.

Second page, first frame: "You're late, Farmboy." Luke, still fiddling with his collar, and from whom is only seen the lower half of his face, stops. 

Second frame: "Mara!" Luke says, and the lone figure is revealed to be Mara Jade. She has one fist on her hip, and a smirk for Luke. 

Third page, first frame: Luke and Mara are seen from the side. They are very close to each other and staring into each other's eyes. The dialogue between them is "Hi." "Hi."

Second frame: They are kissing. Mara is holding Luke's helmet away from him, and he's trying to reach for it while still kissing her and protesting. His free hand is on her lower back. Mara's free hand is in Luke's hair, at the back of his head. 

Third frame: it's only dialogue: "Good to see you." "Lunch?" "Great idea."

The end]


End file.
